The Wait
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Phil decides that he can't be with Dan until he'd of age-which won't be for another year. So he moves to London. The two keep in touch, but what will happen when Dan shows up at Phil's front door unexpectedly on his birthday? Read and find out! Warning: male/male relationship Disclaimer: I don't own anything Phil and Dan related.
1. Chapter 1

'Dan,

I don't know how, but you wormed your way into my mind. You've been so kind to me, so nice and funny when I need it and you always know just what to say. I can't just walk away from you anymore like I thought I could. I guess I never really expected to be leaving you in the first place. But it doesn't stop the fact that I have to. I have to leave you Dan, just for a little while.

Because this isn't legal. You're not of age yet and I don't think I can resist you while I'm in the same part of the country as you. It just won't work out like that my dear. You mean too much to me for the officials to take me away for so much longer than this wait will be. Think about it, a year versus several years-ten at least. I don't want to, but it's the only way.

I don't want to leave you. I don't want to question if you're all right every day that I'm gone, but I can't live with the risk that someone will find us out-and believe mke they will. People tend to make a scene over things that aren't true, can you just imagine if they were? I can, and I don't want to put you through that.

So I'm leaving you with this letter and all of the amazing memories that we shared so far. I can understand if you don't want to ever talk to me again after this, but I'd be more than willing to work out a time when we can video chat for a few hours a week. If you still want to talk to me after this, then I'll be on from four this afternoon to ten this evening.

I still love you.'

Phil set the note down on Dan's duvet and grabbed his bag before leaving. Tears streamed down his face and he let out a quiet sob before leaving. He already left a note to Dan's parents thanking them for their hospitality and for letting him stay the night before he went away on a business trip. He had told Dan's parents the day before he came over and asked them not to tell Dan, that he'd tell him himself. And in a way he had. He left him a letter because he was too chicken to do it himself.

He walked to the train station and took the stairs when he got to the building that held his new flat in London. All thrity-two flights.

He didn't even notice that his thighs burned worse than they ever had in his trip up.

* * *

When he finally reached his door he opened it blankly, hardly taking in the bare rooms. He knew that he'd need to furnish it but he had no desire to at this point. His boxes of things were already here and he didn't bother to do anything other than locate the box labled 'OPEN ME FIRST'. In it was supplies to make tea and his duvet and a pillow with Lion siting right on top of eveything.

Pulling all of it out, he went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and pulled his laptop out of his bag, already booting it up before it touched the floor. He logged in and waited for Dan to contact him. He was in for a long wait and he was most certainly _not_ looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this hasn't even been posted for twenty-four hours and I've already gotten great feedback! Thanks a billion and a half for that! **

**Don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Currently this is the only piece I'm working on so I'm expecting that I'll be much more focused on this than most of my other works I've done, so hopefully I'll have an actual system down by the end! Yay me!**

* * *

Surprisingly it didn't take as long as he thought it would.

Dan had woken up to a cold bed and a completely silent house. He wondered if Phil was on his laptop, but not even the telltale sound of keys being pressed or the gentle hum it made. He knew that he was alone.

He rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes figuring that Phil had been called into work early. That seemed to happen to Phil a lot since he was one of the only employees that didn't skive off work because they slept in. Generally he was the one that his boss could count on.

He found a note pinned to the top of the jumper he set out the night before and grabbed it, eager to see what his boyfriend had to say.

By the time he reached the end, his face was covered in tears. He knew that it was for the best, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He took his laptop and turned it on, dreading what would happen next.

As it turns out, it wasn't too difficult to stop the tears and put his emotions on the backburner...way in the back of his mind. He put the jumper on leaving his pajama pants, went to the bathroom and grabbed his laptop before heading to the kitchen and taking a bowlful of fruit out of the fridge. He set that down on the island and poured himself a glass of milk before logging on and searching for Phil's name. He'd wait refreshing the page all day if he had to.

Turns out he didn't.

* * *

Phil saw the button flashing, signaling a video chat request and he accepted it, stunned that Dan had actually logged on this early.

"Phil?"

"Hey Dan. You look horrible." And he did. Dan's face was pale and he looked super skinny compared to normal, which was probably a trick of the camera since he seemed hunched in on himself. He saw a few pieces of fruit in the bottom and assumed that he had a bunch of fruit for breakfast, something that Dan never did.

"Yeah, I imagine. I woke up way too early for me, it's only eight in the morning!" Phil saw Dan shiver.

"Dan go get your duvet. I'll still be here when you get back, trust me on that." He watched as Dan got up and obediently got his duvet to wrap around himself for warmth, which he did almost immeditately after sitting down.

"You left." He nodded. "For...London?" He nodded again. "Because you don't want people finding out about us until we're both legal?" He shrugged.

"Yes and no. Yes mostly. But I got another job in London also."

"So...where does that leave us? I know it's only...nine months but..." He trailed off and Phil knew instantly where he was trying to go with his question. It broke his heart to know that there might be a possibility that he might not be able to say that he was still in a relationship for the next nine months...and possibly after that but it had to be Dan's choice.

"It's up to you Dan. If you want to go out and find other people to spend your time with romantically then I guess I can't stop you. I'd much rather you didn't, but I'm not going to force you to choose something you don't want."

"No, I don't want you to leave me. I didn't want to have to face the fact that what we're doing is technically illegal but now that I have to...I don't want you to be able to say anything other than you're taken because you are mine, no matter what the law or other people say." Phil smiled in spite of himself.

"Good because I really didn't want to let you go. I really didn't want to move here either but here I am, making three times as much as I was before and living in my own flat and eagerly awaiting your coming of age." Dan smiled.

It was then that Dan's phone rang and he answered with a dull hello. A masculine voice answered him.

"Hey baby you know who this is? It's Mike, the one that you're going to want so bad by the end of the month you'll break it off with whoever you're going with now so you can have a piece of me...or all of me if you beg." Dan pulled a face.

"Gross. I'm taken and I will never leave them, especially for the likes of you. Talk to me again and I'm filing a police report." He hung up and tossed the phone to the other side of the counter, looking at it as if it was made of blood.

They talked for awhile after that until Dan had to go so his parents didn't think he was unnecessarily lounging around the house all day again.

* * *

Dan went and changed before doing some straightening and making dinner before his parents got home. When they did he found out about the story Phil had told them and rolled with it, letting his stiffness melt away a little bit at the prospect of having to lie to his parents. He hated lying to them if he could help it.

* * *

Phil, on the other hand, had put his cloths on the floor in an orginized manor and put the boxes along the wall so he could easily access anything he may need. When he fell asleep he was looking at a slideshow of all his pictures of Dan. He fell asleep looking at one in particular, the one taken when he was sittin on a swing in a park and laughing at something that Phil had said. It wasn't the best resolution, but Phil still fell asleep with a smile on his face. He didn't have any dreams or nightmares that night.

* * *

**Hey guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Happy Readings!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first month was the hardest for the two of them. Phil had to be at work before Dan woke up and by the time he got home he barely had enough time to change and shower before he was drifting off to sleep. There was a few chats, none of them terribly long and all of them filled with the same longing and sadness. Neither one knew quite how to elliviate their pain or the pain of the other one without making them both cry.

So neither one of them tried.

Dan would get up and go to school and when he got home would turn on his computer and wait for Phil to log on while doing his homework. His teachers were estatic that he was actually working in class, and he was passing everything with an eighty-seven or higher-something previously thought impossible.

The issue before was he procrastinated homework in favor of talking to Phil or going to the park or leaving the house in general. Now he had nothing to go see, nothing to do without Phil. He was miserable and didn't want to leave a wifi-enabled area just in case he should miss a chance to video-chat with Phil.

The two had agreed that texting too much would bring unnecessary attention to the two of them, so they decided to put that on the backburner. In other words, Dan didn't text Phil unless he desperately needed to, otherwise their convorsations would never end.

Learning to live by himself like this was difficult for Phil, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He had only bought a couch, and he never used the damn thing unless he was sleeping. He hadn't even bought a bed for himself yet. Not even a mattress to go on the floor.

He just couldn't bring himself to buy any furniture-sure he had the money to but he didn't have either the fashion sense or the need to go and buy things for a house that was empty. And it would always be empty-as long as Dan wasn't there, any building was empty.

He hadn't quite told him how his feelings had progressed, not wanting to scare the younger one off, but Phil loved him. Phil knew what he wanted out of life, and he knew that there would be no one as good as Dan. No one could ever amount to half of what Dan was to Phil, even if he could look for the rest of eternity. He had said all of the right things, of course, but now he wondered just how much Dan had hidden away from him if he could hide his true feelings for him so well.

He always chucked the thought out of his head whenever the evil tendrils of doubt made their slow progress into his brain, intent on posioning his reasoning and trust in Dan. If he had ever hidden anything, he would have had a very good reason.

Because Phil only hid the depth of his feelings, and he had a very good reason. He didn't want to scare the younger one. He didn't want Dan to feel obligated to love him and he didn't want to pressure him. He didn't want Dan to have that hanging over his head, and that's exactly what it would have done unless Dan loved him back.

Phil knew that he didn't love him like that-and if he did, then he either didn't know it or did a damn good job at hiding it.

* * *

The second month was still rough, but not as much as the first. They had managed to talk every Thursday night and Phil started to get a semblance of a schedule down. The company he worked for still needed him there a super ton because they hadn't found anyone decent to start the part-time job they had open.

They both wished that the company would get a move on with that.

Dan continued getting good grades and started pulling away from the few people he talked to. He didn't want anyone to talk to him unless Phil was there and that included all of the idiots that talked to him because they felt sorry for the antisocial freak in the school. Dan dropped everyone that wasn't related to him or Phil.

He just wasn't willing to deal with it.

* * *

The next six months didn't fly by, but compared to the previous two it might as well have been going sonic speed. Phil finally got a decent amount of sleep now, albeit it was plagued with dreams of Dan, and Dan turned eighteen. He was now legal to date anyone he wanted.

It relieved most of the stress between the two of them, but they still kept their interactions on the downlow. The last thing they wanted was for Dan's parents to find out and kick him out of the house, which would mean that Dan wouldn't be able to finish high school and not have a diploma. And with the world progressing the way it was, that was one thing that Dan coulnd't afford to not have.

Sure, Phil could afford to keep them both alive and well with the job he held now, but they would have to save for years to do anything extra. Like, buy a new computer or television. And besides, he knew that Dan wanted a job to keep him busy during the day. They both knew it would help his procrastination problems and keep him on a regular schedule, but to get a job Dan really should have a diploma.

And they both knew it.

* * *

The ninth month passed by slowly for the two men. They both just wanted to hold each other. They hadn't seen each other the entire time that Phil had been in London, mainly due to the fact that his only day off was Sunday and that was the day he did all of his shopping and laundry.

Neither one of them knew quite what to expect when they saw each other next.

* * *

**Okay my lovelies! How'd you like that chapter, hm? I added a little suspense there at the end.**

**Remember, reviews are your virtal love so send them on in to me!**

**Happy Readings!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dan wasn't doing anything for graduation, he wasn't even going to walk with the rest of his class. He wanted to just walk in, get his diploma and paperwork, and leave. He wasn't going to spend all of the extra time there when he absolutely abhored school in the first place.

No, he was going to have his party for a few hours and then leave for London at one in the afternoon and nothing anyone could say would make him stay. He needed to see Phil if it killed him.

And when Dan was set on something, absolutely nothing would get in his way.

* * *

The party was kind of lame and he didn't get anything but money from his relatives-only another testomony to how much his family knew about him. Absolutely nothing.

He found himself checking the clock much more than was necessary and almost cried when he saw that it was time for him to leave to catch his train to London. He said a quick goodbye and grabbed his backpack, which he had hastily packed with a change of cloths and his toothbrush the day before, before running to the tube to the train station.

He caught his train with a minute to spare and found an empty seat that he almost immediately gave up for a pregnant lady when he saw that there were no more seats for her. She smiled her thanks at him and they struck up a pretty decent conversation.

"So, where are you headed? I'm Mandy, by the way." Dan found himself smiling genuinly for the first time in several months when Phil wasn't involved.

"I'm Dan. I'm headed to London, actually. I'm staying there for the night." Her eyes brightened with mischeif.

"Going to stay with a girlfriend?" Dan smiled wider, and replied in the negative. "A boyfriend, then?" He blushed.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't seen him in about nine months because he got a job out there and was working every day and I had school. Now that I'm graduated, I decided that I'm going to see him if it kills me." They continued to talk about random things and television shows that they liked until they reached her stop. She left the train and Dan sat back down again. Talking to someone that didn't judge him for being who he was was absolutely amazing. He loved every second of it, especially since it was so much less awkward when he wasn't being judged by who he was talking to.

He managed to get off at the right stop and took a bus to the building that Phil's flat was in without getting lost once. He was so proud of himself, he almost gave himself a high five. Almost.

It was in the building that he got lost. So he pulled out his phone and called Phil.

"Dan dearest, how's my one and only?"

"Hey Philly, I had a question."

"What's that?"

"What's your flat number again? I need it cause I can't remember it and it's driving me insane!" And it really was. He just wasn't telling Phil exactly why it was driving him insane.

"Thirty-two B. Are you okay? You sound out of breath." And he was. Because he was nervous about seeing Phil for the first time in nine months.

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine. My cousin just made me do some star jumps, I'll be all right." They ended the conversation and Dan went to find thirty-two B.

* * *

When he found it, _finally_, he stood at the door for a good five minutes before sucking up his fear and knocking on the door. It came out urgent and fast, not timid like he thought it would sound like. Urgent and Dan seemed to go together though, so he supposed it was appropriate. After all, he _was_ impatient to see Phil again.

He waited for a few minutes and decided to knock again. When another three minutes passed, he got his phone out and sent him a text.

Hey, what are you doing? His answer wasn't slow per se, but it wasn't instantanious like it normally was with Phil.

Taking a bath, why? He smiled.

Because I think it's imparitive that you turn your music off and listen for a moment. He hadn't figured that Phil would be taking a bath and listening to music, but upon closer listening he could hear the telltale theme song to Sonic. He shook his head and knocked when he heard the music turn off.

There's someone at my door, hang on. I'll be back in a moment Danny, Okay? Dan didn't bother responding, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer anyway, as he was probably all ready getting dressed with the door in the forefront of his mind.

Besides, he'd see him in a moment or two anyways.

He took several deep, calming breaths and waited. He didn't have to wait long and when he heard a lock being undone he started to chew his bottom lip, worried that he was either dreaming this or that Phil would send him away. Either choice terrified him and he almost ran away at the last second.

But then the door was opening and he knew there was no turning back.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Oh my goodness, you must hate me for that.**

**Send me reviews and I'll tell you what happens next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Phil got out of the tub wondering who in the world would be at his door. He wasn't expecting any visitors and wasn't planning on any packages coming. And he wasn't being loud or obnoxious so he knew it wouldn't be one of the neighbors complaining...He was baffled.

He shook his head to clear it and threw a robe on before heading out to the front door. His hair was lying in his face and his body was soaking wet, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, whoever was at the door could suck one if they had any qualms-they came unplanned and he was taking a bath dammit!

He unlocked the door, perhaps louder than necessary and pulled it open to see who was on the other side.

* * *

**End Chapter!**

**JUST KIDDING! You didn't seriously think I'd leave you hanging yet again did you?**

* * *

Dan was so nervous he couldn't move but as soon as he saw Phil, he surprised even himself by throwing his body at Phil's to entangle him in a huge hug.

"Phil! Oh my God Phil, I missed you so damn much!" He didn't let go of Phil, not even to shut the door. He just maneuvered the two of them so he could kick the hunk of wood back into place.

Eventually Phil gathered his voice again, and when he did Dan found that no other sound would even begin to compare to the perfect symphony that was Phil's voice.

"Dan? What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Dan let the other pull away just enough to see him and smiled.

"I took the train because I knew that you took tomorrow off so we could see each other. I didn't want to wait so I came here now instead of in another fourteen hours. I figured I could spend the night." He dropped his bag down next to the couch and kicked his shoes next to it.

"You never were a fan of shoes." Dan laughed with him.

"No, I'm still a huge hater of the damn things. Effort to put on, effort to take off...So much effort." They finally pulled apart, both too stunned to do much more. They were both astonished that they were really in the presence of the other once again. And then Phil started laughing.

"You're soaked Dan. Come on, let's get you into some clean cloths." He grabbed Dan and as he passed the bathroom Dan stopped him.

"I was thinking we might be able to finish that bath of yours, actually." Phil blushed and Dan waited for him to recover. It only took a moment.

"Okay, okay fine. But it'll need new water, it'll be stone cold by now." Dan let Phil pittle with the fixtures while he peeled the soaking cloths off of himself. It occurred to him that Phil probably never dried off in the first place.

When the water was hot and the bubbles were foaming, Dan climbed into the tub and waited for Phil. Eventually they situated themselves to Phil was holding Dan, even though the bathtub was large enough for the two of them to be sitting on either end comfortably. They just needed to be reassured that the other was really there.

They talked about everything and anything that came to mind and eventually Phil asked the question Dan had been hoping he wouldn't ask.

"What was the last thing you dreamed about?" Dan felt himself blush violently and he his his face in Phil's chest.

Phil, never one to notice the big things but who always noticed the small, managed to notice the complete one-eighty in Dan's behaviour.

"Dan?" Dan muffled his words into the silky smooth skin and hoped that Phil would blow it off. It didn't work. "Dan, it can't be that bad."

"But it was! It was terrible! You were being so mean and cruel and uninnocent and I didn't know what do to-actually I couldn't do anything at all! It was frustrating beyond belief and I swear to every diety ever thought of, known, created, or existed I will kill you if you ever decide to use one of those blasted things on me. Ever!"

He saw that Phil was taken aback by his sudden outburst, and he knew that the older man wouldn't understand half of his gibberish. It was sheer luck that Phil caught him mumbling 'damn bloody cockrings' under his breath, a glare set on the wall.

Phil laughed.

"Dan, did you really think that I'd use one of those on you?" He looked up.

"Well, no actually but it was a dream!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but you're wrong. I'd definately use one given the chance." His laughter turned into a groan as Dan grabbed his member under the hot water. "Dan..."

"Phil..." He loved mimicking the older man, and he did so now with ease.

"Dan, please..." Dan just kissed him before mentally noting that the two of them were standing up and drying each other off rather quickly before he was pulled into another embrace. The next time he opened his eyes, he was being tossed onto Phil's couch rather unceremoniously.

"You sleep here tonight." Phil walked away, only to reappear shortly after with a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms. "You can sleep in these, I just know that you forgot your pajamas again." He smiled softly before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly.

"Well damn. I wanted to get laid." He heard Phil's voice echo down to him.

"Not until we pick out a bed!" Dan laughed.

* * *

**End chapter for real now! I hope you all had a great time reading that!**

**Don't forget to review at the bottom there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers! I wanted to thank you for being patient with me and for being understanding. The past two weeks have been very hard for me, but thanks to your support and my significant other I've been able to push through it okay. **

**As a special thank you to all of you that showed your support, here's the final chapter.**

* * *

When Phil woke up, he didn't remember Dan showing up the day before right away. He got up and stretched before walking to the kitchen to get something to eat and halfway down the hallway was when it dawned on him that Dan was in the living room on the couch. He blushed and looked down at his boxers before shrugging. He'd have to get over his bashfullness sooner or later so he just kept walking.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and opened the fridge to get some milk, only to find there was none left. He sighed and ate it dry anyway while he got himself a glass of juice instead.

Eventually Dan woke up and Phil heard him go to the bathroom before heading back to the kitchen and hugging Phil tightly who returned the hug.

"Dan?" His voice shook slightly as Dan looked up at him.

"Yes Phil?"

"I just wanted to know when you thought you'd move in with me...if that's what you want..." He trialed off uncertainly.

"Of course I want to! I never want to be away from you. I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't. I want to be with you Phil, and it's implied that living with the person you want to be with is involved." Phil nodded.

"I'm not quite sure I understand exactly what you just said but I'm fairly certain that meant you want to live with me."

Phil hugged him at a complete loss for words after that, just happy that he could hold Dan in his arms forever.

* * *

**Well guys, that's the end. I may decide to write a sequel of sorts later on but currently I've got no more ideas for this. So if inspiration comes I'll write a sequel! Be sure to put this story on your alert list just in case and don't forget to go to my profile to vote on the poll I have posted! I'm taking it down at the end of this month so hurry!**

**As always don't forget to review!**

**Happy Readings!**


End file.
